


Dead By Daylight (Crazy Hillbilly Killer!)

by MonoRose



Series: Stuck In Dead By Daylight (Series) [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Dead By Daylight, Angst, Blood, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Gore, Horror, Horror game, M/M, Part Two, Scary, Series, Video Game, Video Game Logic, Violence, We are finally back at this!, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/pseuds/MonoRose
Summary: It was supposed to be over, but Ohmwrecker awakes and quickly realizes that all the hope had been false. They were still stuck here, and from the sound of the chainsaw in the distance... It would be awhile until they got out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I am so sorry for going so long without posting this. In all honesty I haven't written ahead as much as I had wanted to, but I really want to post this and I feel so bad for not doing it for so long. I have been pretty distracted by life and by other fics I decided to work on and have been enjoying. One thing I realized with this fic, was that it was going to be a little repetitive, but that's okay. I can twist it around and make it work right? I really hope you all enjoy! I did decided to write some Brohm as promised, focusing mainly on these two for the duration of this series. Which is proving to be difficult to do since I was developing Evan and Delirious so in depth before, but it should be interesting to see play out.

Ohmwrecker groaned as he sat up, a sense of dread settling deep in his bones as realization snuffed out all the hope that had been built up. His body felt heavy, his chested twisted with panic. They were still stuck here. They had escaped and yet…

His heart spiked when the sound of a chainsaw came close to where he was. With hurried and jittery movements, Ohm got to his feet, his eyes adjusting to this new world they would now have to escape. 

He noticed that he was nearby the ever dreaded “Grandma’s House”, as he and his closely knit group of friends had referred to the building as. Ohmwrecker got lower to the ground, making his way over to the cornfield that overtook this map. He knew they would have to take advantage of it while they were here.

Ohm held his breath as he looked behind him, relief washing over him in waves as his heartbeat simmered down with the lack of the killer. He stumbled through the stalks of corn, making his way through when he suddenly felt a figure stumble into him. 

He snapped his head to the source, looking in front of him with his breath hitched in fear. He let out a sigh at the dishevelled appearance of Delirious, his own eyes wide with panic and his mouth agape.

“Delirious- You scared the cr-” Ohmwrecker was interrupted by the man suddenly lunging himself at Ohmwrecker, arms wrapping tightly around the man’s torso and incoherent sobs muffled through the cloth of Ohmwrecker’s shirt. 

He hadn’t seen too much of Delirious before they escaped, but something told him that there had been something off. And now with the man clinging to him despite knowing Delirious wasn’t a touchy-feely kind of person, Ohm knew his worries had been confirmed.

Ohmwrecker soothed the worries from the man by rubbing his back slowly, not sure what to do. He knew Delirious needed this though, and he knew it was his job as his friend to aid him through whatever it was he must be going through. 

Finally Delirious pulled away, caving in on himself with shame, looking down at his own feet as he whispered, his voice shattered, “I- I thought it was over. I thought we were all gonna be okay- Why did this happen Ohm?”

He had no answers for Delirious. Ohmwrecker tried to wrack his mind for an explanation but really didn’t understand the situation himself. He tried to think more deeply, allowing himself to push down the distraught emotions that clouded his thoughts. They had arrived here after they had all been having difficulties recording the game. They had to face the trapper killer, and when Delirious had died, they respawned in another map but with the same killer. 

But they had escaped. There was no reason to respawn if they had escaped right? Except this was a new killer. It was the chainsaw guy this time, and they were on a new map. Something began to click in the whirling cogs of Ohmwrecker’s brain, his hazel eyes widening with an epiphany at the brink of his mind.

Only a few moments had passed through the lengthy thought process. “I think,” He said slowly, his voice low, “That we have to escape from each killer before really being free.”

Delirious shook his head, his hands reaching up to cover his eyes. Ohmwrecker watched as he dug the heel of his hands over his eyelids, whispering strings of nonsense. He had no idea what to do, but he knew who would. 

“Delirious listen to me,” Ohmwrecker said calmly, resting a solid hand on Delirious’ shoulder, freezing him up. He wondered briefly if he had done a bad thing, but the stiffness in the other man’s muscles eased and his hands reluctantly went back to his sides, his hazy eyes sneaking a glance at Ohmwrecker, “We are going to find the others. We are going to get all of the generators and we are going to get the fuck out of here. And when we are done here, we will do the same thing with the wraith, alright?”

The other man didn’t respond, his eyes were trained on Ohm’s but something was slowly processing behind them. Ohmwrecker waited patiently, his hand still steady on Delirious’ shoulder. It seemed to calm him down. 

Finally Delirious spoke, his voice hushed, “Wha- What if we’re stuck here forever. What if there is no way to win or escape…”

“We will deal with that if it happens Delirious. We can’t focus on the what if’s of the future, but worry about the dangerous possibilities of now.” 

Delirious seemed to have calm down a great deal, his panic attack subsided for now, his eyes grew sharper and he nodded towards Ohm. “We should find Vanoss and Bryce.”

“Evan will be relieved to see you no doubt.” Ohmwrecker stated with a faint smile.

“So would Bryce.” Delirious acknowledged.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback in the comments below! Suggestions, constructive criticism, or just compliments are always appreciated! Thank you!!!


End file.
